Going Up
by Otsuge
Summary: "I found it was much easier to get through the day if I could go up to the roof and just...get away. It's my only place to think. My only place to feel at peace. My only place to breathe. My escape..." Just a oneshot with a look in on Red's thoughts


**A/N; So...I have been lazy and I have major writer's block on Listen so I figured writing_ something_ would be better than doing absolutely nothing. Who knows? Maybe this oneshot will soften the blow I'll have to take later? Oh well, here you go!**

**No romance in this what so ever. If you don't like serious stories, then you don't have to force yourself, but anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon D'X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke to drops of water hitting my face. Laying on my back and peeking at the sky through my arms, it was a deep shade of gray today, just like I like it. A slight smile tugged at my lips, but this wasn't a smile out of happiness. I wonder what time it is? I peered down at the windows of the building across from me to see everyone shuffling about to their next class. It must've been a couple hours since I came up here. I took one last look at the sky as I stood up. The rain started coming down harder. I grinned bigger this time as the rain pelted me in the face and stung my eyes. Sighing, I shuffled to the elevator door and went back to class.<p>

I realized it was already the last class of the day as I walked slowly to my math class. I don't care much for math. It's too simple, so I just spent the class staring out the window at the rain, wishing I could be napping on the roof instead. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway, ignoring all of the people. Them occasionally bumping shoulders with me. All saying the same thing. "Hey watch where you're- Oh, sorry, Red."<p>

People always apologized to me even when they did nothing wrong, I never really understood that. Just like I never really understood the fact that everyone seemed to ignore me. As expressionless I was, I'm not stupid. I can hear what people say. They all assume that because I don't talk, that I'm stupid.

I'm not.

They are the stupid ones.

I made my way to the elevator, pulling out my pass. I watched the people disappear between the doors as the elevator shut, going up to the roof.

I guess this whole thing started a couple years ago. I'd always hated people and I did whatever possible to avoid them. Before, I'd just not attend school, but my mom constantly nagged me about it. It was often a toss up between my preference of being nagged or dealing with people. I'd assumed that dealing with people was far worse than being nagged, and I was right. So I continued missing school often, but my mom had actually dragged me to school one day. That was the day I found the elevator pass.

I found it was much easier to get through the day if I could go up to the roof and just...get away. It's my only place to think. My only place to feel at peace. My only place to breathe...my escape.

The elevator made its ding noise signaling that I had reached the roof. I smiled brightly and stepped out of the elevator, taking in a long breathe and holding it in.

The weather was very nice today. The sky was so blue, and clear.

I hated it. I loathed it.

My smile quickly faded. I frowned as I watched two birds circling around each other in the sky, chirping delightfully. I finally exhaled, letting the air fill my lungs once again. And I climbed down the ladder onto another part of the roof and lay down, drifting off into sleep, as I would any other day.

* * *

><p>The fifth bell let out an obnoxious ring, signaling the beginning of lunch. A look of relief filled my eyes as I made my way to the elevator, going up.<p>

As I stepped out of the elevator, I glanced up at the sky. It was another sunny day.

I really hated this weather.

I despised it.

My fist clenched and I looked down, realizing my knuckles were white from the pressure. Loosening my grip, I took in a deep breathe, and I did something I'd never done before.

I let out the loudest scream in my life.

It startled the birds in the process and I smiled to myself, feeling satisfactory.

I lost my voice right then, and I prayed to god it would never come back.

I felt amazing, like I was on the top of the world!

But...

If I'm on top of the world, then why was there a drop of water running down my cheek?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So? What did ya think? *shamelessy batting eyelashes* **

******Well, this story was kind of hard for me to write. It's really hard for me to get myself into Red's thoughts as he is so quiet, but I like the challenge! I went with the 'quiet on the outside, but screaming on the inside' thought process...it seems to work for me.**

**Idk why I've been in such an angsty writing mood lately, quite frankly, it depresses me slightly just thinking about depressing plotlines. But I do enjoy writing these sad stories. I feel really awesome when these stories make readers feel real emotions while reading this, like a successful novice writer!**

**Anyways, I'm babbling...so I'll just ask you to review and favorite this and shamelessly offer my love to all of those who do! :)**


End file.
